Eternal
by Angel of Life Amie
Summary: Discontinued. Go to pegasus rose - Fate of the Future, The Cadets Story. Two years have past since sailor moon along with her companions the sailor senshi fought against Galaxica, life returned to normal. But now a new enemy threatens their peaceful life.


If you want to read this story, please got to pegasus rose to read it. This is only a draft and therefore, no longer in progress. Look for the title **"Fate of the Future, The Cadets Story"** and that's it. Thanks, love ya!

This is on behalf of my sister, Catherine. She is kinda in the middle of her own stories and doesn't have time to run a FanFiction. So you can pass messages on to me for her. I am here for my sister. This is her idea just to be clear, not mine. So yeah! Let's begin.

Disclaimer: The sailor moon characters are the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. The other sailor scouts in this story are pure creation on our part and with influence from the brilliant manga artist who first brought us sailor moon.

Five years after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Chapter One

The air was wild with the smell of the autumn. The birds were out and about and the students of Jūban High School rushed towards the school where lessons where soon to begin. Standing reasonably alone in the empty school yard a young man dressed exquisitely in a flashy beige coloured suit… ok that's wrong… a woman with short blonde hair leaning against her red Ferrair 512M, looking about the grounds as if expecting someone or something. Her name was Haruka Tenoh, the new PE teacher at Jūban High School. She had good reason to be there, she could still remember when shed received the phone call from the school. She had been at home searching the papers for employment, it was hard to find anything that excited her as much as being a race car driver had, or being a sensi. The school had needed someone to take up the post of a physical education and health teacher, and as far as they were concerned she fit the bill. Yet it hadn't been fully her idea to take up the job, her partner Michiru had persuaded her, that was the only reason she had accepted, because at least it was work, and because it pleased her. Haruka noted as she stood pondering over distant thoughts that the girls stared at her when they walked past, some with blatant curiosity, and others with disregard. She tried not to smile about this, but when they disappeared from sight she would smile cheekily. Her, and her partner, Michiru Kaioh were both employed by this school, although they remained unaware of their relationship, along with their close friend Setsuna Meioh. A scientist by profession she occasionally gave lectures to the older students. As for Michiru she had been working steadily as the art and music teacher, having sped through collage.

Haruka shifted position and slightly straightened up as a girl walked pass her she stopped, turned suddenly and stared. "Haruka?" asked the girl. She was fairly pretty with violet hair and bright violet eyes.

Haruka smiled at her. "Yeah?"

The girl looked at her. "You're in the teacher's…" she looked up. "Since when were you a teacher?"

Haruka chuckled. "Since now" she looked at the girl and gave a wicked smile. "I think the bells about to go." The girl jumped with a start as if suddenly remembering where she was and rushed off to class. Haruka leaned against the car again. _She's late! _She thought angrily.

A cough caught her attention making Haruka turn sharply to look over her shoulder. She stared intently at the beautiful young woman with long marine blue hair that floated in the soft breeze. "I think you might be a little late? Don't you?" said Haruka.

The woman laughed. "I'm not always late." The woman walked up to Haruka and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, making Haruka blush.

Haruka cleared her throat and smiled. "We better go in. We're both late."

They walked side by side and disappeared inside.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka looked about the building, at the brightly printed posters and notifications on the walls, the rows of graffitied lockers, it was bigger on the inside "Have you seen Usagi and Mamoru lately?" The woman smiled at Haruka.

"What has she been doing, Michiru? Dragging him to every store in town?" Haruka asked in a chuckle, imaging it all in her mind. _No, Usagi wouldn't do that? Would she?_

Michiru giggled. "Yes. To tell the truth. I saw Makoto working in her flower shop the other day and she told me about everyone and how they've been. It seems that ever since Mamoru came back from America, Usagi has been dragging him around all over the place. _"Did you get the fitting?" "Yes." "Are you sure they are right?" "Yes." along those lines."_ She looked up at Haruka when she heard funny little noises. It looked like Haruka was straining a few muscles, in attempt to try not to laugh. Which made Michiru giggle again.

Haruka started to cough to hide the laughter. "Let's talk this over coffee after school, ok?"

Michiru nodded. "Any chance to be with you. I am willing to go anywhere"

They smiled at one another as they entered the staff office. It hadn't been that long ago that Michiru had said something very similar, five years ago when they had faced Galaxica. After all that time those words still remained true.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka was shocked by just how quick the day passed. She had had four lessons that day and all of her students thought she was awfully hot for a teacher, until word slipped that she was in fact a girl. Still… her students thought she was hot. Haruka had also noticed that whenever her and Michiru met each other during break, nearby students would beam with interest.

"Does that always happen?" Haruka asked Michiru as they walked towards the coffee shop that afternoon.

"What happen?" she asked looking up at Haruka and seeing the answer in her eyes. "Well, they find it rather interesting when there appear to be teachers in love, especially when they are the same gender. Its blackmail you see." Michiru laughed when Haruka moaned. "I'm joking!" she lightly punched Haruka. "Don't have a panic attack."

Haruka laughed, and Michiru looked to where Haruka had glanced only moments before. "Speaking of panic attacks, I think Usagi's having one."

They walked over to the group of five seated girls in a corner of the coffee shop. "Where's Mamo-chan?!" they heard Usagi cry. "He said he would be here. Maybe he forgot! Maybe I should call him! How could my Mamo-chan, my sweet love, desert me!?" there was a long moment of silence. "Maybe… Maybe he doesn't love me any more." Usagi began to cry. "Does Mamo-chan hate me?"

Haruka and Michiru looked each other and then approached the girls with slight apprehension. "What's wrong Usagi?" asked Michiru when they were seated before the girls.

Usagi looked at Haruka and Michiru with teary eyes. "Mamo-chan doesn't love me!"

Haruka snorted "I doubt it, Usagi. You two are…err…" she looked a little lost.

"…Made for each other" Michiru whispered in her ear.

"Are made for each other." Haruka said aloud then whispered thanks.

"He loves you. He's just late. Or he got caught up or something" said Michiru. "Come on. Let's have our coffee and have a chat," Michiru smiled. The girls agreeing quickly in the hope that it would quieten Usagi down.

- - - - - - - - - -

"How's work?" Michiru asked the girls when they had settled Usagi.

Minako smiled. "Works grand. I've sold another album, ballads my Minako. People love me. I'm on the way to becoming world famous." Minako exclaimed loudly.

"What about you, Ami?" Asked Haruka.

"I've been doing well. Many of my colleagues believe I'm one of the youngest doctors in Japan. I've been enjoying my work in the children's ward, of course I'm a specialised surgeon, so they won't keep me there forever. I'm greatly liked by my patients, I guess people would want someone like me as their doctor, but I can't be everywhere."

Haruka smiled at Ami. "At least we have a doctor in the family? Am I right?" she laughed when Ami blushed.

"Of course you do," said Rei, smiling at them. "Ami said she would help us whenever we needed a doctor. Didn't you Ami?" she nudged Ami.

"Oh, yes."

"How's work at the temple Rei?" asked Michiru.

"It's good. I'm glad grandpa's finally listened to me and retired. And I guess you can say Yuichiro is his old helpful self" said Rei, with a slight smile.

Michiru laughed. "I guess so. And what about…" Michiru looked at Haruka then looked at Usagi. Usagi jumped to her feet.

"Mamo-chan" she ran out the coffee shop. They all sighed except for Haruka.

"I think we should try and get her away from him for a day. I think he needs a break" Haruka took a sip of her coffee.

The girls laughed. "We tried that," said Makoto, "But it didn't work."

Michiru smiled. "Poor Mamoru."

They all laughed again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka shoved her hands into her pockets. "Where are those keys" she muttered to herself. She pulled them out and unlocked the door, letting Michiru pass her before she entered and closed the door. "Ah, nothing like home" Haruka said with a stretch.

Michiru sat down gracefully on the couch and picked the book off the small coffee table. "I don't think Hotura and Setsuna are back yet," Michiru said as she opened the book.

Haruka leaned over the couch and looked over at the book. "I didn't see this? When did you get it?" Haruka asked before jumping back when Michiru tried to catch her nose in it. "What was that for."

Michiru looked up at Haruka. "You know I don't like that. And anyways, I think it's cute when you make that noise."

Haruka rubbed her nose, remembering joyful memories of the past. "That hurt you know. I got my nose in that big book last time, and then you snapped it and hurt my little snout. How could you call that cute?" she snorted. "I don't make cute sounds!"

That made Michiru laugh. "I think it's cute, Haruka. It doesn't matter what you say." Michiru stood up and looked at Haruka. She smiled a simple smile and walked around the couch. "Hold me" she whispered.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru. She breathed in the soft scent of the ocean that seemed to swirl about her. There was always warmth when she was with Michiru. They heard the door open and girl's voice echoed. "I'm back." Haruka slowly let go of Michiru.

"We better start getting dinner ready. It's almost six now" Haruka said to Michiru, feeling disappointed that she had to pull away.

Michiru nodded. "Otherwise Hotura won't be very happy with us."

Haruka nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's chapter one up. R&R pretty please.


End file.
